terramassialfandomcom-20200214-history
Terramassial Wiki
Welcome to the Terramassial Wiki This is a wiki about the world of Terramassial. This is a made up world / continent that can be used for any purpose that the reader chooses, but is focused on world building for 3.5 DnD(Dungeons & Dragons). People can add on to this worlds wiki (within reason) to fill in the blank spots of the world as a whole. If anyone reading this Wiki has any suggestions as to how to improve it, but don't want ot change anything themselves just message me at someonesD20@gmail.com or leave me a message on my wall which can be reached though the wiki's talk section via the talk link next to my signiture. Also I am kinda of new to making a wiki so if something really seems a miss let me know if I havn't already gotten to it. Terramassial (General Starting Point) Terramassial is home to a great number of varying creatures, climates, terrains and people which define each section of it. At the peak of this continent, there are snowy plains and glaciers that make up the majority of it land known as Felgrund. There are a few mountains scattered around this northern region that help to define the boundaries between it and the next region. Specifically, these mountains create a natural wall to the north with an open break in the middle of them, which most people refer to as “The Door to Felgrund”. Outside this region of snow and ice is a mixed environment of grassy plains and forests. Near the border of these lands and the frozen north there are a mixture of snowy sections that happen only exist depending on the season. During the majority of the year though the temperature in these regions are mild near the upper end and hotter near the middle and bottom. This gives way to flourishing forests, jungles, long expanses of tall grassy plains and green fields. Overall, the upper half of Terramassial is only inhabited by its native wild life and it is uncommon for visitors of these sections to find any kind of town. There are a few hidden communities of different native races that show signs of growing into more expansive towns and cities. Though, most groups living there are tribes that are either primitive in intelligence or are closed communities shunning the ideas of the outside world. In addition to the overall secluded tendency of the northern regions, another reason why most people don’t travel there is due to the mountain range that divides the continent. Known primary as the “Great Silver Top Divide”, this mountain range crosses the middle of the continent starting slightly below its midway in the west and finishes just above the middle in the east. Due to its expansive reach, the mountain range has gained a multitude of different names depending on where they pass through, but its primary name is agreed amongst most due to its continues silver tint it gives from a distance at all locations. Bellow this great divide lies the bulk of Terramssial’s inhabitance. The southern half of the continent is divided amongst three major cities Dallistran, Shatterfall, and Shadowbrush. Dallistran can be found on the east coast line, and is the second most fortified city of the three. Besides its open coast line that it inhabits, the city is divided by the three arching walls that make up its land defense and its visual divide of its social classes in wealth. The area around it is mostly clear fields that used to be forests before the city grew to be what it is now and as you reach the edges of its domain, forest begin to show up again. Shatterfall can be found to the west in the middle of the Kevgeon desert and holds the name of the most fortified city of the south. Besides its location, the only way people know where to go to get into the city is by the monument that marks its location above ground. The city itself is located under the sand in a hollowed granite cave, supported by a magical sun that provides the light needed for its citizen. The area around this city is mostly desert that expands west all the way to the coast. Going eastward from the city again is mostly dessert, but similar to Dallistran’s fields, eventually starts to turn into forest as you begin to reach the meeting points of the cities’ domain. Shadowbrush can be found in the marshy areas of the southern coast. This city is considered the home of great wizards and those that aspire to be great wizards, though the means of study at one of many colleges that can be found there. Unlike the other two cities Shadowbush is found within the forests of the southern coast. Its surrounding consist of mostly thick forests that reach northward all the way to the joining point of the other two cities and swampy marshes that make up a lot of its southern regions before turning back into a normal forest all the way down its outreaching peninsula. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse